In The Wrong Hands
by MyImmortalxo
Summary: What would happen if Claire's parents got sent her and Shane's video tape? How will they react? Better summary inside, please read. Set after Fade Out.
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**SPOILERS for Fade Out! Don't read if you haven't read the book!**

* * *

**You might not understand what I was referring to in the summary, so I'll explain. In Fade Out, Kim has the video cameras, and she catches Claire and Shane on tape. Near the end of the book, Myrnin hands them the tape, and said that Ada may have been planning to do something with it, like send it to her parents. This story is basically what would have happened if Ada had sent her parents the tape before she was destroyed? Set after Fade-Out.**

* * *

Claire POV

Things were okay in Morganville at the moment. There hadn't been much trouble with the vampires - although we still had the whole Morley situation - and the whole thing with Kim had died down now. There's just one thing that still bothers me...

"Shane?" I called from the sofa. He walked into the living room and stood by the door waiting for me to speak. "You know the thing with Kim?"

"Yes. I know Claire. I think we all know about Kim" he snorted.

"But, she had the tapes. One for Michael and Eve, and there was ours as well. But what happened to it?" I said quietly. I didn't want to think about what could have happened to it, but I needed to know.

"Oh, that. I'm sure it's been destroyed or something" he said trying to reasure me, but I could tell he didn't believe it.

"Myrnin said that Ada was planning to do something with it... what if she had?"

"Well then we're screwed. In so many ways."

"Who's screwed?" came Eve's voice from the hallway, she walked in smirking.

"Us apparently" I said sighing.

"What have you done now?" Eve said to Shane.

"I think the more appropriate question, is _who_ have I done?" he said and winked. Eve apparently didn't get it and took it the wrong way.

"What? Have you slept with someone else? I swear Shane, if you have I'll -" she shouted, but I cut her off.

"Eve, no! He hasn't cheated on me. We were talking about Kim's tapes. Myrnin said Ada was planning to do something with mine and Shane's, what if she had, before she, well, died?" Eve was clearly a little embarassed at accusing Shane of adultery but shrugged it off.

"Well then, I agree with Shane. You're screwed" she said laughing and hip-bumped Shane out of the way and into the kitchen.

I sighed. "Why does nobody take this seriously?"

Shane came and sat next to me, pulling me close to him. "What's the worst she could have done with it? I think if she had done anything, we would have heard by now."

"I guess" I said and leaned by head against his shoulder.

* * *

Apparently, Michael didn't seem to worried about it either, which was surprising. I appeared to be the only one that was worried about a video tape with me and my boyfriend doing things which would possibly get him arrested on it. _Sigh._

I forgot about my worries though, and spent the evening with my roomates watching a few movies. Then I spent the night with my boyfriend... and that meant I was quite tired in the morning.

* * *

I was sitting eating breakfast when my phone rang. It was my mum.

Curiously, I answered.

"Claire?" my mums voice sounded down the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come round for a bit today? Me and your father want to talk to you."

"Uh-yeah sure. I'll come round for dinner or something." This can't be good. She sounded serious.

"Okay. Bring Shane with you as well."

"Oh-_kay_" I said uncertaintly. There was definately something wrong, she didn't sound happy, and Shane wasn't my fathers favourite person in the world.

"I'll see you and Shane later then honey, bye" she said and hung up.

Well, okay then.

* * *

Twelve-o-clock and Shane still wasn't up. I went upstairs and found him still lying in my bed, snoring. I silently crept next to him, and kissed him softly. I felt him waken underneath me and respond to my touch, hands holding my waist, securing me to him. I pulled away from him, and licked my lips, laughing when he realised I had gone.

"Get up lazy. It's noon. We've got to be at my parents' house soon, they want to see us."

That woke him up, and he instantly sat up, rocking serious bed-head. "What? Why? When?" he stuttered.

"I don't really know why. My mum rang me and asked if I could go round today, and to bring you with me. We're going in a couple of hours."

"Great" he said sighing. My dad didn't like him, and he knew that very well.

"It will be okay. It's just dinner, just try not to say something innapropriate" I said and cringed at the thoughts.

"I can't promise anything" he said laughing and pulled me on top of him.

"Shane, not now. We need to get ready" I protested, but he silenced me with a long kiss.

"We have plenty of time to get ready" he whispered.

"Only a couple of hours, and you also have to do some laundry" I argued, but they were pretty pathetic for an argument.

"As fun as laundry is, this is much better" he said softly and grinned victoriously as I gave in and leaned in to his kiss.

* * *

In the end, we were rushing trying to get ready to go to my parents house, which I fully blamed Shane for. But I couldn't exactly tell my parents that he was the reason we were late. That wouldn't go down well.

We pulled up in Eve's car to my parents house and went in the door. My mom came out to greet us, but she was acting strange.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked cautiosly.

"Why don't you tell me?" came my dads voice. He entered the hallway and stood there glaring at Shane.

"What did I do?" he asked defensively.

My dad motioned his finger for us to follow him into the living room and indicated to the television. My heart dropped.

"Would you care to explain why there is a videotape of you... taking advantage of Claire?" my dad said angrily, and I looked at Shane, who was wearing a picture of horror on his face.

Oh crap.

* * *

**This story was originally going to be a one-shot, but I thought of other things which could continue from this story. So it will be in chapters now :)**

**I will probably update my other story 'Meeting the Residents' tomorow. I'm halfway through the next chapter, but I had more inspiration for this one, so I decided to update this one first. I've been away so I haven't had much time to write, but here's a new story :)**

**Don't worry, if you like my other story, it won't be abandoned, I will still continue updating it. I have just had a little trouble coming up with ideas at the moment.**

**In the meantime, let me know what you think - review! :D**


	2. Please Don't Shout

_Previously:_

_"Would you care to explain why there is a videotape of you... taking advantage of Claire?" my dad said angrily, and I looked at Shane, who was wearing a picture of horror on his face._

_Oh crap._

* * *

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" I cried.

"The hell it is! I knew you were... active with this boy, but for it to be on a video-tape. You sick bastard!" he yelled at Shane.

"Dad! It wasn't his fault, please just let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!" he yelled and lunged forward, taking hold of Shane's collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Dude! Not cool!" Shane yelled and tried to get out of my dad's grip, but failed.

"Dad, let him go!" I shouted and looked at my mum for some form of help. She was wearing a picture of horror on her face, but made no move to help.

He ignored me and turned back to Shane.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again" he growled.

"Hey, it wasn't like that, alright?" Shane yelled.

"Oh really?" Dad said and released his hold on Shane. I sighed in relief but then he reached over for the television remote, about to press PLAY. This can't be happening.

"I don't think that's really necessary" Mum said and took the remote from my Dad's hands.

"Well, would somebody please explain to me, why I was sent this on videotape." He looked at Shane. "Was it your idea of some sick joke?"

"No! Geez, like I'd ever do that!" he retorted.

"Dad, we didn't film it. It was Kim-" I began but he cut me off.

"You want me to believe that a girl filmed you? Why would you let her?" he yelled.

"No, dad, listen to me! Kim was crazy, and she put loads of hidden cameras around Morganville, and some in our house. She put one in Shane's room and one in Michaels. She wanted to sort of make a documentary thing about Morganville and -"

"A documentary on Morganville? This just gets better by the second." Dad snorted, and then Shane made a big mistake of saying something back.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and let her explain! I know you're her father, and this isn't the sort of thing you would want her to be doing, especially with a guy like me, but you're acting as if you want her to be guilty of all this! Everything she's saying is true, you can ask Michael and Eve! So instead of trying to believe that she's lying about Kim and everything, you could just sit down and listen to her explanation!" Shane yelled and breathed deeply.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that in my house!" he yelled back.

"Will you both just shut up, please!" I shouted, trying to hold back my sobs. How could everything go so wrong? "Dad, just listen to me. Everything I was saying is the truth, and if you would just let me explain, you might not be so angry. Shane, you had to go make things worse didn't you? You couldn't just keep your mouth shut?" I said, as reasonably as I could, and broke down into tears.

"Claire" Shane said sighing and started to move towards me, but my Dad stopped him. "Sir, she's crying, I'd like to talk to her" he said quietly and reasonably.

"You're not going anywhere near her. You stay away from her" he replied just as quietly, but that made him even more scary.

"You can't tell me what to do! She's my girlfriend and I love her!" Shane shouted.

I couldn't take this anymore, I pushed past Shane and my father, heading upstairs, but paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Shane. Go home. Please." I whispered through my tears.

"But, Claire -" he started to argue.

"No but's. Just go home, and leave me alone." I said softly. I looked at my father who seemed satisfied that things had turned this way, so I added "Oh and dad, don't try talk to me either. I don't want to see _or_ talk to you right now."

With that, I sprinted up the stairs and flung myself onto my bed, sobbing, leaving them downstairs, and with any luck, Shane would do as I asked.

* * *

**Poor Claire :(**

**Please review this chapter, let me know what you think, it's much appreciated :)**

**Oh and btw, I have no idea what Claire's parents are called, and I'm too lazy to look it up, so I will just keep referring to them, as 'Mum' and 'Dad'.**

**:D**


	3. The Aftermath

_Previously: __I couldn't take this anymore, I pushed past Shane and my father, heading upstairs, but paused at the foot of the stairs._

_"Shane. Go home. Please." I whispered through my tears._

_"But, Claire -" he started to argue._

_"No but's. Just go home, and leave me alone." I said softly. I looked at my father who seemed satisfied that things had turned this way, so I added "Oh and dad, don't try talk to me either. I don't want to see or talk to you right now."_

_With that, I sprinted up the stairs and flung myself onto my bed, sobbing, leaving them downstairs, and with any luck, Shane would do as I asked._

**Shane POV**

I watched Claire run upstairs crying, yearning to go upstairs after her to comfort her but her father's stares told me that wasn't a good idea. Instead I did as she asked, and reluctantly returned to the Glass House.

I approached the front door as it was just starting to get dark outside, and Eve was just coming down the stairs.

"Hey slacker, sup?" she asked, then got a confused look across her face. "Where's Claire Bear?"

"At her parents" I replied.

"Well, what's she still doing there? How was dinner?"

"It could have gone better" I said laughing darkly.

"Oh my god Shane. What have you done now?" she asked. The way she said it made her sound like a dissapointed parent, which was quite funny, even in the circumstances.

"Well," I began, "We went to Claire's parents house, where they happened to have the tape which had me and Claire... being um-together on it. I was then pinned against the wall by Claire's dad, and we all had an argument about the tape thing. Her dad wouldn't even give her the chance to explain, which I shouted about, and then Claire started crying and ran upstairs, telling me to go home. And now here I am, spreading the joy." I walked into the living room leaving Eve standing there dumbfounded and slumped down on the couch. Eve quickly followed.

"So... I'm guessing her Dad wasn't happy then?" she asked nervously.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well call Claire! Speak to her, I'm sure she wants to speak to you!"

"I highly doubt that, she wasn't very happy with me when we were there."

Eve sighed. "Her dad actually pinned you against the wall?" she asked startled and looked even more shocked when I nodded. "Wow, maybe you should try speak to him? Maybe if -"

"Eve, just leave it. The guy hated me anyway, and this whole thing has just made it worse. I wouldn't be surprised if he hit me if I went round there."

Eve gave up and stalked off into the kitchen, where a few minutes later, I heard the sound of Michael's voice. So no doubt she was telling him what had happened. Sure enough, he walked in and gave me a sympathetic look, and was about to say something, but I didn't want his sympathy.

"Leave it Michael." I said simply and went upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. How could everything go so wrong? I really wished I could hold her in my arms, comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. According to her father, I wasn't even allowed near her now. _Why couldn't he just get the fuck over it?_ I thought angrily. I think he married Claire's mom when they were nineteen. It's not like what we've been doing is illegal, the legal age here is 17. It wasn't our fault that Kim is a total creep and filmed us. I didn't like to think about her watching me and Claire together. Sure, I had slept with Kim, but that felt like a lifetime ago, and it didn't mean anything. Not like when I'm with Claire. It's meaningful and I love her. I never thought I would fall for a girl like Claire but I have, and I've fallen hard. I don't think I'd ever be able to get back up again.

I spent the next day fighting an inner battle on whether to call Claire or not. If I called her, her father might find her phone. I did not want to make the situation worse for Claire, I'd done enough damage as it is. But I needed to talk to her. I needed to see her. But I couldn't and it was killing me.

Michael and Eve tried talking to me, but I didn't really respond. I was thinking too much about Claire.

I needed to see her, and tomorow, I was going to go to her house and speak to her father. I needed to explain everything to him and get him to understand. If he stopped me from seeing Claire, I don't know what I would do.

**Claire POV**

I cried a lot last night. Everything was fine and I was happy with life in Morganville - amazingly. But then it all went wrong. I felt guilty for shouting at Shane, he was only trying to help, but my emotions got a bit too overwhelming. I didn't plan on speaking to my dad either. Sure, he wasn't happy about finding that tape - I don't think any parent would be happy about that - but he had no right to tell me not to see Shane. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I went downstairs to an empty kitchen. I had no idea where mom and dad were. I highly doubted they would leave me here by myself, they were probably worried I would run off with Shane. _Sigh._

I made a bowl of cereal but halfway through it, I suddenly felt sick, so I gave up with it and washed up my bowl. Sure enough, ten minutes later, my mom walked down the stairs, ready to go to work.

"Claire, about what happened last -" she began.

"Forget it mom." I said and walked past her, heading upstairs to get ready, but she grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I'm sorry about what your father said, really I am sweetheart. But-"

"Leave it mom. There's nothing you can do about it now" I said sighing. She gave up and let go of me, and I proceeded to ascend the stairs.

I was finally ready when I felt a wave of nausea. I dashed to the bathroom just in time, as I threw up noisily in the toilet. _Disgusting_ I thought.

I cleaned myself up and walked downstairs, heading out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I turned around to see my Dad standing by the living room door.

"I'm going to see Myrnin. You know, it's my _job"_ I said acidly.

His eyes narrowed at my words but he let me go, as long as I was back for four, and I answered his phone calls. _Sigh._

I entered Myrnin's lab and found him perched on a stool, reading. He looked up when he saw me enter.

"Ah, Claire! I wasn't expecting to see you today!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't intending on coming today, but things have changed." I replied with a sigh.

"What is it that happened?"

"Your lovely friend Ada happened" I said acidly.

"Ada? I think you will find that Ada is non-existent now."

"Well, she may be 'non-existent' now, but she made sure that she ruined my life before that happened."

"What did she do?" he asked skeptically.

"She sent my parents mine and Shane's video tape! The one from Kim's videotapes!" I cried.

"Ah, I see why that would be a problem."

"Ya think!" I yelled.

"Now now Claire, don't get angry. It wasn't me that did that afterall."

"No, but you created Ada, and she hated me, but you wouldn't listen! And now look what's happened!" I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on Myrnin, but I couldn't help it. I needed release. I needed to take my frustrations out on something, or _someone._

"Calm down Claire. I'm sure she didn't really hate you, and I'm sure she didn't mean what she did to end up this way."

"Oh you are unbelievable Myrnin. How can you be so blind?" I scoffed and didn't wait for a reply. I just sat down and got to work, and Myrnin didn't try to make conversation again.

My dad rang 3 times. I was starting to get really pissed with him now. He was completely over-reacting to the whole tape thing. He wouldn't even let me explain, did he want to think those things about his daughter? He knew about me and Shane, but seeing it seemed to have triggered something. He didn't trust me anymore. All because I've been sleeping with my boyfriend. I was of legal-age. It's not like I was shacking up with every man in Morganville. _Sigh._

I said my goodbye's to Myrnin and headed off home. He didn't harass me much while I was there, which was good. Oh I wish I had a time-machine...

I felt like calling Shane, I wanted to apologize to him. He hadn't tried calling me or anything, either he didn't care, or he didn't want to get me into more trouble if my dad was to look at my phone, which I wouldn't put past him.

I got home and found a note telling me that my parents had gone grocery shopping. I took that opportunity to get a shower, but found myself throwing up in the toilet... again. What was wrong with me? I must have ate something funny...

I showered and layed down on my bed, putting my headphones in my ears and lost myself in the music.

I must have fallen asleep because I became startled when I heard my mother's voice sounding into my bedroom.

She came and sat on my bed, before saying "Claire... you know that I'm not exactly ecstatic with you being with that Shane boy, but I do see that he feels very strongly about you. I can accept the fact that you are in a relationship with him... just promise me your being safe?"

I groaned "Yes mom. We are." I so did not want to have this conversation with my mother, not now, not ever. She'd tried before, and it had been very awkward.

"Okay, I trust you. But, would you please explain to me, why there was, a - um, _tape_ of you and Shane?"

I sighed and explained what had happened. About Kim, and her weird film cameras around Morganville. I didn't think I should tell her about Ada, so I just told her that somebody must have found it and sent it to them as a joke. Obviously it wasn't funny. She seemed to listen, and seemed to believe my explanations, which was surprising. She even promised to try and reason with my father, but I doubt he would listen to her. She left me alone and I fell asleep rather quickly, but woke up feeling nauseas again and found myself running to the bathroom. Getting tired of puking my guts up, I went downstairs and took some paracetamol to try and take the sickness off. I went back upstairs, and slept through the rest of the night.

I just hoped I could find a way to reason with my dad tomorow. It was going to be a long day.

**Well, that was a long chapter wasn't it? :)**

**Okay it wasn't that long, but it was the longest one so far :D**

**It actually took me ages to write, and I'm pretty exhausted from it xD**

**So please review this chapter, and I'll try and update ASAP :D**


	4. Things Were Going So Well

**I had already wrote this chapter, and was planning on updating on Monday, but because I'm so kind, I'm updating today :)**

* * *

I slept in later than I usually do in the morning, and found myself absolutely starving. I went downstairs and made myself some toast and I had just buttered it when my Dad walked in the room. This should be fun.

Not.

"What are you planning on doing today?" he asked me.

"Oh you know, the usual. I think I'll go mug somebody, score some drugs and hook up with the first boy I find."

His face turned a deep shade of red at my tormenting words. "Oh I really hope you're joking" he said harshly.

"Well duh!" I yelled and took a bite of my toast. He just watched me intently, I wasn't sure if I should say something, or wait for him to speak. He eventually spoke first though.

"Look Claire, I'm sorry about what I said about you and Shane. Your mother spoke to me last night and explained the, uh, misunderstanding. So, um, this Kim, why did she put cameras in your room anyway?" I could tell that he would much rather not have this conversation right now but however embarassing it may be, I was going to talk to him.

"Kim was kind of insane. She wanted to make a documentary all about Morganville, and I guess she was going to show it to an outsider. She put some cameras in the Glass House, and unfortunately, _that_ got caught on tape." I blushed deeply and took another bite of my toast to try and hide my embarassment.

"Ah, well I'm guessing everything with Kim was dealt with?" I nodded in response and he continued "I am sorry about the Shane thing, it's just difficult to think about you being... physical with somebo-"

"Please,_ please_ do not finish that sentence" I begged, my face now a beetroot colour.

He laughed lightly "I'm sorry Claire, I know it's embarassing, but I guess I've got to get used to the fact that my little girl is growing up..."

I got out of my seat and hugged him, and he hugged me back tightly.

"I love you Claire" he said softly.

"I love you too Dad."

I pulled back from him, and went to go make another piece of toast, because somehow, I was still hungry.

"Um, dad?" I said as my toast popped up out of the toaster.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I can see Shane?" I asked tentatively.

He sighed. "Yes, it does. I didn't really have the right to tell him he can't see you, even if I am your father. But I can see that he feels strongly about you, I just don't want any, uh, funny business."

"Thank you Dad and don't worry about there being any, uh, funny business" I said with a grin, taking a big bite of my toast.

"Easy on the toast, eating like that will make you fat," he said laughing and walked into the living room.

* * *

I finished my second-helping of breakfast and went upstairs to take a shower. Things with my dad had worked out a lot better than I thought they would. Once he listened to me and let me explain, he became very reasonable, which was good. And today, I was going to go see Shane. I missed him so much.

I was about to go downstairs when nausea hit me again and I managed to get to the toilet just in time. _Must be all the toast_ I thought, then I got another thought... No, I couldn't be, could I? Oh god.

I ran downstairs heading for the front door but my Dad blocked my path.

"Where are you going?" What the hell? He was fine earlier this morning.

"I'm going to go see Shane, you said I could!"

He sighed and let me go and I all but sprinted out of the door and to the Glass House.

I knocked on the door and Michael answered it.

"Claire!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing back?"

"Long story. Where's Shane? I need to see him."

"Oh, um, Shane's just gone round to your parent's house. He said he wanted to speak to your father."

"Oh god. No. No, no, no, no!" I cried. No doubt what Shane had to say, was going to just make my Dad angry again, and then he would probably put me under house arrest. This cannot be happening.

"What? Why is it so bad?" he asked confused.

"Come on Michael. It's _Shane._ I had just got my Dad to forgive everything and he let me come and see Shane, and he's gone over there, and he's probably going to make it worse! I _really_ need to talk to him right now!"

"Calm down Claire! Just call him! You only missed him by a couple of minutes, he won't be there yet." Relief washed over me, and I dug out my phone and called his number. I was praying that he hadn't got to their house yet, otherwise he just might make things a lot worse.

* * *

**Sorry, I know that was kind of a random point to end it, but oh well :D**

**Review please, it's much appreciated! :)**


	5. Kiss Me Quick

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well, it was about a week, but still, it's been a while :) I've been doing a lot more reading lately and I'm currently reading Spirit Bound by Richelle Mead - I highly recommend reading the Vampire Academy series, if you haven't already. I've also been reading the House of Night series, which I also recommend :)**

**So yeah, I've been reading a lot this week, to kill some time as I'm incredibly bored these holidays - but I'm also to lazy to go get my laptop and type another chapter - but, clearly, I got off my lazy ass and got my laptop.**

**So here we go : **

_Previously: __Relief washed over me, and I dug out my phone and called his number. I was praying that he hadn't got to their house yet, otherwise he just might make things a lot worse._

* * *

**Shane POV**

I was walking to Claire's house. I had to go speak with her father. I needed to see her and the only way I could do that is if I persuaded her father to let me. Although he's made it clear in the past that he didn't like me, this wasn't going to be fun. Or easy.

I'd just rounded the corner to Claire's street when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped it open.

"Shane!" Claire's voice cried down the phone.

"Claire! What's up? I'm just on my way to your house."

"Yeah I know, but I'm at your house."

"Wait - what?" What the hell? When I was with her last, her dad made it clear that he didn't want me near her, I thought he would have her on house lockdown.

"Just come back home Shane, I'll explain. Just do _not _go and speak to my father, okay?"

"Oh-_kay"_ I said uncertaintly and she hung up.

Well, that was weird...

I turned back round and headed for the Glass House and I was finally going to be able to see her. That thought made me walk faster.

* * *

**Claire POV**

I was so relieved when I found out Shane hadn't got to my house. Who knew what he would have said to my father but it would have made things a lot worse. His heart might always be in the right place, but he always made rash decisions which never end up turning out right.

I was nervously pacing the living room waiting for him to get back while Michael watched me with an amused expression. I was debating whether to tell him I might be pregnant or not, but decided against it. I'd rather tell Shane first, he is the father after all. Although I did wish Eve was here, I would confide in her.

After what felt like agonizing hours, Shane finally walked in the house and I practically ran into the hall to see him.

I stopped when I saw him and he stopped as well. We were just staring at each other, it had been days since we'd last seen each other, and now here he was. I didn't have a clue what to say to him.

"Shane, I -"

"How come you're here?" he asked, interrupting whatever I was going to say.

"I-uh, spoke to my dad. I explained everything to him and he let me come to see you."

"So is that why you freaked out over the phone? You thought I was gonna say something to make him change his mind?" he said laughing.

I nodded meekly and he laughed again, before our eyes met.

He quickly closed the distance between us, cupping my face in his hands and he kissed me fiercly. I melted into his touch and kissed him back deeply. He pushed me against the wall and continued kissing me. I don't know how long we were kissing, but I pulled away, gasping for air, but his lips never left my skin. He planted kissed along my jaw and down my neck and my head tilted back as I moaned.

His lips found mine again with a deep passion that set me on fire deep inside my body. His hands slid down to hold me at my waist, pulling me against him. Every coherent thought went out of my mind but I tried to remember what I had wanted to tell him as we made our way upstairs.

He guided me through the bedroom door and I pulled at his shirt, trying to remove it. He helped with that and I found myself lying on the bed in my underwear with Shane hovering over me, kissing me down my neck. How did that happen? A second ago we had been downstairs and now I was here making out on a bed with Shane. I tried to think clearly, but my thought's were clouded with Shane._ Shane._ I loved him so much, what was it I wanted to tell him? Right now I didn't care, but when I felt his hands on my back - trying to unhook my bra I guess - I instantly remembered what it was I was supposed to tell him.

"Shane, please, stop" I whispered breathlessly.

He took his hands off me and hovered over me, waiting for me to explain.

"I, uh, need to tell you something. It's really important."

He rolled off me and sighed as I got up and began to get dressed again. After a long silence he finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to try and guess?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out a little bit."

"Couldn't you have waited till - uh, _after_ to tell me what's bothering you?"

"You are such a guy!" I said laughing and he laughed too then his face went back to being serious.

"Seriously, you gonna tell me?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay. But remember, I don't know for definate if what I'm about to tell you is true, but as much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure it is. I haven't took a test or anything, but I've been throwing up and I'm constantly hungry, plus my emotions just feel all over the place and -" I was rambling now and I wasn't sure if I was making any sense, but Shane seemed to get what I was trying to tell him.

"Are you saying that you think you're pregnant?" he asked eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. I'm pregnant Shane."

* * *

**There you go, another chapter. Hmm, I wonder how Shane will react... I haven't decided myself yet xD**

**I know it's kinda short, but I don't think my attention span is long enough to write a long chapter.**

**So until next time, review! :)**


	6. Be Positive

**Sorry for the long delay in updating my story. I've been pretty busy this week, I got my exam results and I had to go shopping for school stuff. So basically I haven't had time to do any writing... until today. Sunday's I tend to just laze around all day, so I thought that I might as well update. So here we go :)**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Are you saying that you think you're pregnant?" he asked eyes wide in shock._

_"Yes. I'm pregnant Shane."_

He didn't say anything. A couple of times he opened his mouth as if to begin talking, but he closed it back again. The silence was incredibly awkward but I didn't have a clue what to say, so I just stood there infront of him while his mind whirled infront of my eyes.

After what seemed like hours, I decided to say something.

"Um, Shane? Say something... _please._"

He looked up at me and seemed at loss for words. "What do you want me to say?" he choked out.

"I don't know. Just say something!" I cried.

"Something." he said flatly and headed for the door.

What the hell?

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me. "Shane, what the hell! Stop pissing around and talk to me. You're the one who got me pregnant!"

"Claire, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this right now. Besides, there's no point freaking out over this when you don't even know for sure if you're pregnant or not. When you know, we'll talk." And with that, he walked off and I heard the front door slam shut.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't think he would react like that. I guess a part of me was hoping that he would be happy about this. Sure, I'm only 17, and I wasn't planning on having kids until some time in my twenties, but I wasn't about to get rid of it. It's part of me, growing inside of me. That thought made my heart flutter and I went to lay down on the bed.

First things first, I was going to have to take a pregnancy test. I was positive that I was pregnant, but it's best to be sure. I was going to go see Eve, she would help me. I got up and headed for Common Grounds. She was there behind the counter and her face lit up when she saw me enter.

"Claire Bear!" she yelled smiling. When she saw my face though, her smile faltered and it turned to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you...er, alone?" I asked nervously.

She nodded and led me through to a room at the back of the shop. She was about to ask again, but I just blurted it out. "I think I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god, Claire!" she squealed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Have you took a test yet?" she said grinning.

"No, that's why I came here to see you... I don't know what to do. And Shane won't talk to me..." I said and started crying.

She hugged me again then said, "I'm going to kill that boy. So he knocks you up, then won't even talk to you about it? Well when I'm finished with him, he won't be able to have anymore kids."

"Eve, leave it. He said when I've took a test we can talk. So I was wondering if you could go out and get one for me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, Claire! Go on home and I'll run to the chemist, I'll be about ten minutes." She grabbed her coat and made for the door, but then paused. "Does Michael know?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell him later."

"Okay, I'll see you back at home." Eve left Common Grounds and I made my way back home. Oh boy, I wonder how my parents would react.

* * *

I was pacing the bathroom, waiting for Eve to get back. After what seemed like forever, she came into the bathroom and handed me the pregnancy tests.

"I'll be waiting out here" she told me and went back out the door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the box and got out a test.

* * *

Eve came back in when I was done and we waited together for the result.

After two minutes was up, I made Eve look, I couldn't do it myself. She took it and then looked up at me smiling. "Claire, you're going to me a mummy!"

Uh oh.

* * *

**Dum dum dumm! **

**I don't know when I can update again, I start school this week, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Until then, review!**


	7. Oh Hell

**I just want to say sorry for the long delay in updating. I started school again and my teachers love giving me loads of work to take home, year 11 is a bitch.**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'm going to have time to update again, but I'll try the best I can :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eve came back in when I was done and we waited together for the result._

_After two minutes was up, I made Eve look, I couldn't do it myself. She took it and then looked up at me smiling. "Claire, you're going to me a mummy!"_

_Uh oh._

* * *

This can't be happening. This **cannot** be happening.

The same thought just replayed over and over in my head. But the truth was: it was happening. I was pregnant and I was pretty much screwed. My parents were going to kill me, who knew what my Dad was going to say about this, when he'd only just started trusting me again**. **Then there was Shane... I couldn't believe how he had reacted earlier! I thought he might be, I don't know, happy? Apparently not, but I was pretty confident that if he abandoned me with this, Eve would take care of it for me.

"Claire? Did you hear me?" said Eve. She was standing directly infront of me, hands resting on my shoulders. So apparently I appeared to be daydreaming. And not listening.

"Uh, yeah I heard you. Loud and clear" I said and chuckled nervously.

"I thought you would be happy about this Claire. You're going to be a mummy!"

"I know that. But I'm only 17!" I cried, "I can't have a baby when I'm 17! Think of what my parents are going to say, my dad already hates Shane! Shane would barely even talk to me when I told him. Oh my god Eve, what am I going to do, how could I get myself into this mess!"

I sank down to the floor and started crying. Damn hormones. Eve came to put her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Claire Bear, it will be alright. Forget about your parents for a moment, I think you need to talk to Shane first, decide what you want to do about it. Then-"

"_Do about it?_ Eve, I'm not going to _do _anything. I'm not getting rid of it, it's not right." I had strongly believed in this my whole life: Abortion was wrong. I had always said, no matter what the circumstance, I would never abort a pregnancy that I may have. It felt different actually being in the situation, but I was going to stand by my ground. Nothing and nobody was going to make me get rid of my child. I was confident about that.

"Well if you're sure..." she said wearily.

"Yes Eve, I'm sure. I'm not aborting it."

"Alright then, but you should still talk to Shane. He is the daddy after all."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know where he is though, he just walked out." Remembering that made me feel really alone. He walked out. He didn't even want to find out as a couple if I was pregnant or not. He didn't care. "I'll just wait downstairs, he's got to show up sooner or later" I continued.

Eve nodded, gave me a hug and stalked off to her bedroom. I made my way downstairs to and empty living room and kitchen. Well this is fun. _Not_.

Nothing on TV. My laptop held no interest for me. Even studying right now was the least of my worries. Physics could wait. I didn't feel like eating. Or drinking. I _needed_ to talk to Shane. And soon, otherwise I was going to go out of my mind.

I began pacing the living room floor when I heard the front door slam shut, and my heart began fluttering at an alarming rate. This was it. Time to see how he was going to react. Time to see if he -

It was Michael. Dammit! He smiled at me as her put his guitar case down on the table but then turned to a look of concern at my pacing.

"What's up pacy?"

_Well, he was going to have to find out sooner or later_, I thought. It's now or never I guess. I stopped my pacing to look at him, and he just watched me, waiting.

"Okay, well um, I'm kind of...um...well, the thing is... um... I'm pregnant!" I finally blurted out, much to his surprise.

His eyes were wide with shock, and he, like Shane, appeared lost for words.

"You're positive?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, Eve bought me a pregnany test earlier. I'm definately pregnant."

"Claire..." he said shaking his head slowly. "How could you let that happen?"

"What? Blame Shane, not me!" I couldn't believe Michael was reacting this way, I thought he would be more understanding.

"Didn't you use protection?" Okay, I so did _not_ wanting to be having this conversation with Michael, but by his expression, I had no choice.

"Yes, we did. Apparently though, it didn't work."

"Well did it split?" Oh god. Please stop with these questions.

"I guess so" I said and felt blood rush up to my cheeks. Great.

Michael sighed, "Claire, you're only 17, you know you could always just-"

"I'm not having an abortion!" I practically yelled. "Eve already tried to sell me onto that. It's not happening" I said stubbornly.

"Okay, fine. I'm not entirely happy about this Claire, but I'll be here for you, whatever you need" he said and came over to pull me into a hug.

"Thanks" I whispered and began crying into his shirt and he rubbed my back reasurringly. "I just can't believe I've got into this mess!"

"Hey, it will be alright. You might have a bit of a battle with your parents about it, but I'm here, I'm pretty sure Eve was over-the-moon about it," he said and I nodded. "Have you told Shane?" he asked uncertaintly.

"Kinda," I said stepping out of his arms. "I told him before I had actually took the test that I thought I was pregnant, and he kind of freaked out and said we'll talk when we know it's positive."

Michael shook his head in exasperation, "That dick! It's so typical for him to do something like that. So he doesn't know that it's positive then?"

"Nope. That's why I was pacing. I was waiting for him to get back. I'm scared, Michael. What if he leaves me?" I said and began crying again.

He hugged me again tightly, "Don't worry, I'll deal with him if he tries."

I laughed and he looked at me questiongly, "It's just that Eve said the same thing" I said smiling. He smiled too and then the sound of the front door caused him to drop his hold on me and retreat back to the table with his guitar, leaving me standing alone.

Shane opened the door to the living room and stood by the doorway looking at me, expression unreadable. I couldn't believe this. My eyes were, no doubt, red with all the crying, and all he could do was stand there and watch me?

"Well?" he finally said, "Is it positive?"

Words couldn't seem to form in my mouth, so I just nodded and waited nervously for him to say something else. He didn't though. What he did do was walk back out of the living room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I broke down into tears again.

* * *

**Aww, poor Claire. Sorry for making Shane act like a dick, you will see as to why in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, it really makes me smile reading your comments. And I would like to apologize for not reviewing anybody's stories lately. I havent been on here that much lately, and I'm really bad for reviewing things to be honest. But I will ASAP.**

**So, what do you think? Until next time, review please :)**


	8. A Much Needed Explanation

**Okay, first of all, I would like to say that I am incredibly sorry for not updating, for what 3 months? :S I fail at updating… and reviewing and such things. I've just been swamped with schoolwork lately etc. and I haven't had much time to do any writing. But I finally got to my laptop and wrote a new chapter. Tada! Enjoy :] **

**Oh, and I would also like to say that I am highly amused because I have 69 reviews… sorry, I'm very immature xD**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Well?" he finally said, "Is it positive?"_

_Words couldn't seem to form in my mouth, so I just nodded and waited nervously for him to say something else. He didn't though. What he did do was walk back out of the living room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_I broke down into tears again._

_

* * *

_

**Claire POV:**

Michael pulled me into a comforting hug as I cried my eyes dry. He was trying to be comforting, I could tell, but I could feel that he also wanted to walk out right now and kick Shane's ass. I would also like to do that myself with the way he's acting, but I just felt helpless.

"Claire?" he asked me softly. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

I did. I actually wanted Michael to go up to Shane and hit him round the head very hard to possibly knock some sense into him, but I had to be the one to do it. I was the one carrying his child after all.

"No", I said pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. "I have to do it, I need to fight my own battles." He just looked at me wary but then nodded and let me go find Shane.

* * *

**Shane POV:**

She was pregnant. I just couldn't get my head around it. I know it's my fault because we should have been more careful, but I just didn't know what to do. I just felt like breaking down and falling to my knees, especially because of the way I acted towards Claire. She probably thinks I hate her now, or want to split up, or something along those lines. But I didn't. I loved her. I would rather throw myself under a bus than cause her pain, but looks like it's too late. I just wasn't ready to be a dad. But I knew I had to man up and tell Claire what I was feeling. I couldn't afford to lose her.

* * *

**Claire POV:**

I walked slowly upstairs, trying to think of what I was going to say to him. Where would I even start? Things were going to get messy, especially when it came round to telling my parents. I was about to knock on Shane's door when I heard him come out of the bathroom. I turned to look at him, my mouth opening and closing, unable to think of something coherent to say to him. He looked exactly the same way, we were like a mirror image.

Shane was the one to break the silence.

"We need to talk…" he said quietly. I nodded, fearing the worst. _We need to talk._ That was the line people used when they were going to end a relationship. I couldn't stand it if he ended it, I needed him now most of all.

I walked ahead of him into my room and perched on the end of my bed, Shane following, closing the door behind him. He stood with his arms behind his back, leaning against the door, unsure of what to do I supposed. But he spoke.

"Claire… I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to react like that, I was just in shock and I -".

"Stop, please. It's only going to make it harder for me to cope with." I said quietly, averting his gaze.

"Wait, what? Make what harder to cope with?"

"Us breaking up. I figured that's what you wanted now you found out that I'm knocked up, with what I can only guess, is an unwanted baby. But it's fine, I can cope on my own I guess…"

His eyes grew wider with shock as he listened to what I was saying. "What? No, no Claire. That's not what I was getting at, at all." He came over and sat next to me, taking hold of my hand. "I could never bring myself to end what we have, it's pretty much the only good thing going at the moment."

"You're not breaking up with me? I thought since you walked out when you found out, and how freaked out you got, that you were going to break up with me. I was so scared Shane. I thought you were going to leave me with a baby and I - I" I broke down and started crying again. He pulled me close to him and let me cry into his chest. Damn hormones.

"I know I probably sound like a right corny git right now, but I would never do that to you Claire, I love you too much." I could hear the sadness in his voice, and I looked up at him. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. I stroked my hand gently along his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. He responded almost immediately and kissed me back fiercely. It started off as a slow, gentle caress, but slowly built up to something more, and I found myself gasping for air.

"Shane" I whispered softly. "Are you going to be okay with all this? I mean, I don't think I'm ready to have a child, but I'm willing to take on the challenge." I said with a soft chuckle.

"I will be. It's just, when you told me you might be pregnant, I kinda freaked out, and panicked. I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I just don't feel like I should be a dad. I couldn't even look after my little sister properly, and you know what happened to her. I just think that I would do it all wrong, because I don't have the first clue about being a parent, and I don't want to let you down. I just needed some time to process what was going to happen, and think about it all. But, Claire, if you decide to keep this baby, I will be here every step of the way. I promise I will do my best."

I felt like crying again. I was thinking the worst about Shane's intentions, but hearing him lay out all his insecurities about it all, just made me love him even more.

"Eve and Michael already tried telling me I should consider abortion. I know I'm only 17, but I'm not going to get rid of it."

"I understand. But I just wish this had all turned out differently."

I looked at him confused. Was he rejecting me, again? Or am I reading to much into it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that children were something I considered in our future, but not right now. I just mean I wished that this could have happened a good few years later. But I'll never turn my back on you Claire. I promise you."

I hugged him tightly, and then took his hand and we went downstairs. Eve and Michael were cuddled up on the sofa, but they both immediately looked up when we entered the room.

"So you guys talked everything out then?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." I said simply. I didn't really know what else to say.

"You keeping it?" It was Eve that asked this time.

"Yes. I know I'm only young, but I'm not getting rid of it. We're going to do this together." I said with a small smile and Shane gave my hand a squeeze.

"I admire your courage CB, I don't know if I could ever do it. Good look telling your parents" Eve said with a grimace.

Oh god. My dad was for sure going to kill Shane now. _Sigh._

"Well this just proves something," Eve said, while we all looked at her puzzled. "No good can ever come from having sex with Shane." she said laughing.

"Maybe your right…" I said in a teasing voice to Shane.

"Hey, that's not what you were saying the other night, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it," he replied laughing.

"Hey!" I said smacking his arm, while I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Aw, Claire's getting embarrassed," Eve teased. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by it. It's perfectly natural, everybody does it. It's how people are made… which you already seem to have done… very loudly a lot of the time I might add."

Now there was a serious redness to my face, and Eve, Michael and Shane were all laughing.

"It's not funny! You can't laugh at me! I'm pregnant and my hormones might make me flip out on you all crazy…"

"You can't scare me Claire, not even when you get a big fat tummy" Eve replied laughing.

I walked out of the room kind of annoyed. I know they were only joking, but my hormones were all over the place right now. I just needed some peace.

Shane followed me out of the room and came in front of me to hold my hands in his.

"Hey, you know they were only messing around, right?" he asked sincerely.

I rested my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. "I know, but it's just going to get so complicated. What am I going to say to my parents?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he told me. And right then, I felt like everything might actually turn out okay. For now anyway. It's going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

**Phew, okay, that chapter tired me out. **

**I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, I have some exams at the beginning of January, and a lot of things to sort out for college etc. but I will try and update as often as I can, even if I can't write majorly long chapters.**

**Until then, review? :}**


	9. That Was Unexpected

_Previously: "Don't worry, we'll figure something out," he told me. And right then, I felt like everything might actually turn out okay. For now anyway. It's going to be a long 9 months._

_

* * *

_

I woke up with the light just breaking through the curtains, shining onto my face as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. I could feel a form of heat radiating from my back. From Shane. We were laid with my back against his chest, and his arm was around me, pulling me closer to him, as he flexed in his sleep. I could stay here forever. It's moments like this between me and Shane that I treasure, because it's not often that we get a moment like this together, even if he is asleep. I keep these moments close to me, and keep them in my memory, for something to remember if I ever get down. I will always have this.

I sighed in contentment and Shane took hold of my hand. He had just woken up and he began kissing me on my shoulder and up my neck.

"Mmm, good morning" I said softly.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" he said with a soft chuckle. I turned myself around in his arms - which turned out to be a lot more awkward to do than I thought - until I was facing him. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes still looked tired, but he was still beautiful. "You got any plans for today?" he asked me.

"Not really. Eating. Sleeping. More eating."

"Don't you think there's something else you could be doing?" he asked cheekily, trailing his hand around the small of my back. I knew what he was getting at straight away, but I was going to play along a bit more. It's more fun that way.

"Hmm, I don't know. Eating a lot of chocolate sounds pretty darn good to me."

"Something even better than that."

"Cake?" I said laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to show you what I'm talking about aren't I?" he said as he rolled on top of me, kissing me sweetly.

"I like a good demonstration," I said, smiling against his lips. He laughed and began kissing down my neck, as I slowly removed his shirt.

He looked down at me, gazing, with a small smile on his lips. "I love you, Claire." he told me.

"I love you too," I said and brought his mouth down to mine in a fierce passion. And it was true. I loved him, and right now, I really needed him as well.

* * *

I hitched myself up on my elbow, pulling the sheets around me to look at Shane. I felt guilty for ruining this moment, but I had to bring it up sometime. "When are we going to tell my parents about this?" I asked gesturing to my stomach.

He turned to me, locking my eyes with his, and looked as though he was thinking long and hard about his answer. "I don't know Claire. I'm pretty sure that they're not going to be happy about the news. Obviously we can't avoid it forever, so we're going to have to get round to it, but can't we just put off telling them for a couple of weeks? They know we're together, and you could persuade them to let you carrying on living here, they don't really need to know anything yet."

I could see his point, but I wasn't sure. "I don't know Shane. I don't like lying to my parents. Sometimes I just feel like they can tell that I'm hiding something from them."

"You're not lying to them though. You would only be lying if they just came out and asked you if you were pregnant and you said no. You're just… with-holding the truth. For a little while. I'm pretty sure that when we do get round to telling them, I'm going to get murdered. Brutally. So maybe we should just treasure the time we have now, incase things get a little out of hand? Perhaps we just wait till you have your first doctors appointment?"

"Hmm, fine. But only until then. I'll ring up the doctors and make an appointment."

"Excellent," he said with a huge grin. I laughed and got up and put my clothes back on. I made my way downstairs to raid the fridge. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to spend my day eating.

"Hey Claire Bear!" Eve called when I walked into the kitchen. She eyed my appearance sceptically, taking in my creased clothes, and what must only be - sex hair. "I take it you had a nice morning then?"

"Yes. Quite" I said giggling, taking a soda and a chocolate bar from the fridge.

"Well I'm just going to pretend that I knew nothing… or heard nothing. I don't want to be held responsible by your parents for not putting a stop to it once they find out that you've got a bun in the oven."

I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure they'll be putting all the blame on Shane, he is the one who knocked me up after all…" I sighed thinking about the consequences. "They'll probably make it seem like he forced me into it or something, or purposely got my pregnant. It sounds like something my dad would say anyway, after the way he reacted when he found out I first slept with Shane."

Eve looked at me sympathetically. "I know honey. But there's not much they can do about it though is there? You and Shane love each other and you're having his baby. Admittedly a little young but there's nothing you can do now. Just enjoy your last free days of not having to worry about a screaming baby." I nodded, knowing she was being serious about all this, and she gave he a hug before she went to work.

I made my way into the living room and started to flick through the TV channels. Then something on the news channel caught my eye.

"_It has been reported today, that a patient in the psychiatric ward at the local hospital attempted to commit suicide last night. She had made an attempt to take an overdose but the doctors found her in time and managed to stabilise her," the newswoman read._

They showed a picture of the girl and my heart froze in fear. "Shane!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "Shane, get down here now!"

I heard running above and heard his feet pounding down the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him and bursting into the room. He had just got out of the shower and apparently only had time to put his boxers on. "What's happened? What's going on?" His eyes searched my body, looking for anything that would be wrong with me but coming up blank.

I simply pointed to the TV screen and he watched it with the same shock as me.

"…_We do not yet know how she came about getting the tablets in which she attempted to overdose herself on, but the hospital are already attempting security to prevent an incident like this happening again. She did not take enough to actually kill her, nor were they strong enough in the first place, but they are already getting specialist doctors to look into this case and figure out why she tried to do it in the first place. More news on the case later. In other news, there is going to be a rise in…"_

The picture of her disappeared as the newsreader continued with the rest of this mornings stories. Shane was just staring dumbfounded at the screen, and I was mimicking him. She tried to kill herself. It was our fault.

"Shane," I choked out. "What are we going to do?" In all honesty, I never liked the girl, infact sometimes, I started to hate her, especially as she kept trying to make the moves on Shane, and for what she had done to us, but I never wanted her dead. I wouldn't wish that on anybody.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I can't believe this. She tried to kill herself? Was it our fault, did we drive her too it? Or was it just me? Was it because I kept rejecting her and she was jealous of you? Oh my god." He sat down on the couch and I went to sit next to him.

"We should go see her. Try and talk to her," I said. He nodded and pulled me into his arms.

Just then I heard Michael come through the front door and into the living room, humming to himself. He immediately stopped when he saw mine and Shane's facial expressions.

"Woah, what happened?" he asked confused.

Shane looked as if he couldn't say another word, so I spoke up. "It's Kim. She tried to kill herself last night."

* * *

**Dum dum dummmmm! Okay, I wasn't actually sure if Kim got sent into some sort of mental place, I can't remember, and I can't be bothered looking it up either. But lets just assume for the sake of this story that she has.**

**I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next as I have 2 Science exams next week which I need to prepare for, but I'll do my best. Until then review please! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, and they motivate me to do more writing, so please, I really appreciate it! :}**

**Okay I sounded kind of desperate there, but really, I appreciate reading your reviews, so thank you :}**


	10. Whisper

**Hooray, another chapter! I'll just shut up and let you go read it ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously: Just then I heard Michael come through the front door and into the living room, humming to himself. He immediately stopped when he saw mine and Shane's facial expressions._

_"Woah, what happened?" he asked confused._

_Shane looked as if he couldn't say another word, so I spoke up. "It's Kim. She tried to kill herself last night."_

_

* * *

_

We all sat in the living room, unable to really speak a word. Michael opened his mouth a few times as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it. It wasn't until Eve came home that we all un-froze.

"Hellooooo!" Eve called, walking into the living room. "I bring food and -." She stopped talking as she noticed the way we were all sitting. "Woah, it's all doom and gloom in here. What's happened this time? And why isn't Shane wearing a shirt?"

"Kim", I said, my voice cracking from lack of speech. "She tried to kill herself last night. It was just on the news."

Eve froze. "Kim? Goth Kim? Crazy video-taping Kim? That Kim?" she asked, mainly to herself though, but I nodded anyway. Then Eve raised her head with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Shame it didn't work."

"What?" me, Michael and Shane all chorused at once. She shrunk back from our glares, hands up.

"Come on! After what she's done to us, especially you Claire! She deserves it. If she wanted to kill herself that's her choice, there's not much you can do about that."

"I didn't want her dead!" I cried. "Maybe I wouldn't have minded to hit her with a car, beat her with as much strength as I could muster, but not dead! I'd never wish that on anybody."

Shane stood up and took my hand. "Eve, Claires' right. I don't even wish she was dead, and I'm starting to think this was my fault. She didn't make it unknown that she wanted to get into my pants."

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle a bit of rejection Shane. If you want to go see her and get yourself involved then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you, I just think you're making a mistake. You should be taking care of Claire and your unborn child, not a crazy ex-girlfriend." Shane looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, as she turned and walked into the kitchen. With a quick glance at us, Michael got up and followed her out.

Then it was awkward silence.

I didn't really know what to say after what Eve said, and apparently neither did Shane, but he eventually spoke.

"Claire," he whispered turning to take my face in his hands. "Don't listen to what Eve said. I don't want to go see her because I still have feelings for her - which I don't - I just feel responsible for it. But you know that if you have any objection to me doing that, then I won't. I would never do anything that would make you unhappy, but Eve's right on one count. I should be taking care of you and the baby," he said sliding one hand to rest on my stomach.

"Shane," I sighed, resting my forehead against his, breathing in his scent. "I know you wouldn't do anything that would upset me, but I can also tell you want to go see her. I can't be the one to stop you doing that. I don't want to be some crazy possesive girlfriend who wants her boyfriend at her side all the time. I can take care of myself." Shane opened his mouth to protest, but I put my finger to his lips silencing him, needing to finish what I was saying. "I know you had a life before me, I accept that, but you don't need to pretend that you didn't."

Shane responded by pressing his lips to mine, ever so lightly. "I promise you Claire, I do not have any romantic feelings for her. There's only you. There's only ever been you that I love. I need you to remember that, okay?" he whispered.

I simply nodded, unable to form a coherant thought, and he kissed me again. Fiercer. Stronger. I melted under his touch and my heart rate increased rapidly. Shane's lips left mine, trailing along my jaw-line, down my neck, and my head tipped back. His kisses left a trail of fire across my skin, and I felt as if every nerve in my body had ignited. It was dangerous how he made me feel with something just as simple as kissing. I'm pretty sure that's not how it is for him.

"Shane" I choked out. "Stop, one minute." His lips left my skin and he looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"I'm okay with you going to see her. Kim. I trust you, okay?" I said laying a palm on his cheek.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Wait, didn't you say you needed to make a doctors appointment about the baby? We could go to the doctors then go see Kim afterwards. I'd feel more comfortable if you were there with me."

I grinned and kissed his nose. "I'll go call the hospital now." I pulled out of his arms and ran to the phone to make an appointment.

* * *

"Shane, we have an appointment for tomorow, 11am." I told him over dinner. Tacos. Oh how I loved tacos.

"11am? Are you kidding? Damn, that means I've got to get up early," he said with a dramatic sigh before taking another bite.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, just go to bed earlier if you have to."

"Only if you'll come with me," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Ew, Collins, I do not want to hear your bedtime plans while I'm eating thank you very much," Eve chirped in.

"You're just jealous that your not hitting this," he said gesturing to himself.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I bet your nothing compared to my sexy vampire boyfriend."

"I would take you up on that challenge, but frankly, that's gross," he said with a disgusted expression. Then he continued "I wouldn't say I'm bad though, Claire here seems to enjoy it."

I almost choked on the bit of taco I was eating, before kicking him under the table. "That's not funny," I said scowling at him.

"You know it is," he replied with a wink, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. "Speaking of guitar-playing vampires, where's Michael?" Shane asked Eve.

"What? We never mentioned him, idiot. But I don't know, he went out about an hour ago, said he wouldn't be back for dinner," Eve replied nonchalantly.

Shane looked thoughtful for a second, but went back to eating his dinner.

* * *

"Claire!" Eve called from the living room. "Your mom's on the phone!"

With a sigh I got out of Shane's embrace and went to get the phone.

"Don't look so worried," Eve told me. "She didn't sound mad."

I nodded before answering. "Hello?"

"Claire, I was just calling to see how you were doing," my mom's voice sounded from the phone.

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Me and your dad were wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner tomorow? You can bring Shane of course."

"Tomorow?" I asked. Tomorow would not be good. I'm only having my first appointment tomorow, and we were going to see Kim. I'd rather have a stress-free evening. "Can we make it the day after? I'm uh- working late tomorow."

"Sure thing honey. We'll see you about 6? I love you darling."

"I love you too, mom." I said and hung up.

I'll tell Shane about dinner tomorow, no need to add to the list of his worries. It wasn't unknown that my parents weren't his biggest fans. It's going to be an enventful week, I thought with a sigh.

Better get some rest, and I went upstairs, getting the early night like I told Shane he should.

* * *

**And there you go, the latest chapter. Do you think Claire will tell her parents at dinner? Hmm, drama, so much drama! **

**I don't know when I can update next, I have a lot of schoolwork to do lately. But I might be posting a Morganville Vampires/ Mortal Instruments crossover story later, so be sure to check it out! :D**

**Until then, reviews? :)**


	11. The Perfect Moment

**Just a note before the chapter - I'm not actually too sure about what goes on in a first scan, but I did my best. Apologies if it's wrong :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. Rachel Caine owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

Shane was not happy about having to be at the hospital for 11am. It took a lot of persuasion, and a fair amount of pulling on arms before he got out of bed.

Saying I was nervous about this would be an understatement. I was completely freaking out. I was also worried that somehow my parents would find out that I'd been for a hospital appointment. That would open a big can of worms.

Me and Shane were sat in the waiting room at the hospital. I'd already checked myself in and Shane was passing the time by reading through old magazines. Then my name was called to go on through. Shane took my hand and squeezed it reasuringly and led the way into the doctors room.

"Hello Miss Danvers," the doctor greeted me. She looked about mid 30's, dark brown hair pulled up at the back of her head and glasses. She seemed nice enough by first impression. "I'm Dr. Dawson. If you could just go through there and pop the hospital gown on for me please. I know it's not the most fashionable piece of clothing, but it's necessary."

I nodded and walked through to the room she directed me to, and stripped out of my clothes. She wasn't lying when she said it wasn't fashionable. But it was surprisingly quite comfortable.

I walked back into the room where Shane was sitting uncomfortably on one of the chairs. He smiled when he me walking it.

"Excellent," Dr. Dawson said. "Now just sit down on here and we'll begin with your first scan."

I obeyed and sat on the chair, which again was also very comfortable. They should totally sell these at furniture stores.

"Okay now Claire, this is going to feel a little cold at first, don't worry," she reassured me, and Shane took my hand.

She began the scan and as my body ajusted to the cold, I looked up at the monitor. There was a blob. My baby was a blob. I know that's completely normal at this stage of a pregnancy, but it was really weird to see my baby that way. Still in the very early stages of development. The doctor told us that the baby had a very strong heartbeat, which made the smile on my face grow to twice it's size.

"Now we can't give you a due date yet, you're not far along enough for us to be able to do that - or give you the sex of the baby - but as I said, your baby here has a very strong heartbeat and is developing just fine," Dr. Dawson said smiling at us both.

Shane leaned down and kissed the top of my head and I smiled back up at him. This moment was so perfect. We were going to be a family.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter was incredibly short. But I had no idea how to write this sort of thing, but I did by best. I might post the next part tomorow if I have time.**

**Oh, and I am now going to do some advertising.**

**Go read my new story! :D**

**If you're also a fan of the Mortal Instruments, then go read my story called 'A Whole New World'. The new chapter for that will be up in a matter of hours, and I need more readers/reviewers.**

**I know this is completely shameless advertising, but I don't care :)**

**See you next time! :D**


	12. Patience

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought I should update with something :)**

* * *

"Do you know where in the hospital she'll be?" Shane asked me. My scan had just finished and we were now trying to figure out where we could find Kim.

"I can honestly say, I have no idea," I told him. "We can just ask at reception, see if they can tell us anything. I don't know if they will though, it's a bit of a crime scene now, isn't it?"

Shane nodded and we walked down the corridor until we found reception. The receptionist was a middle-aged woman, with hair tied up into a tight bun and glasses perched on the end of her nose. She looked up questionally when she saw us approaching.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you could help us find a patient," Shane said, in his 'polite' voice.

"And who is this patient?" she asked. Her expression said that she really didn't have the time or patience to bother with teenagers like us.

"Kimberly Wainwright," Shane said. It sounded strange hearing her full name, I never did learn what her surname was before.

"Sorry, I cannot tell you what ward she is in. It's confidential information, unless you are part of her immediate family. As I'm sure you know, her residency here has caused a bit of a crime scene, and they're not letting just anybody in to see her."

Shane's expression turned to annoyance and he was about to open his mouth to say something, most likely, very offensive, but I interrupted him before he had the chance.

"We're friends of hers though! We just want to see how she is, please? We're not going to cause any trouble or anything,' I pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry, no exceptions. Have a good day," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Sighing, I took Shane's hand and pulled him outside ignoring his protests.

"Shane, calm down," I told him, taking both of his hands, standing in front of him.

"They're not letting us see her, Claire! What are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll figure out a way to see her. We're not just going to leave her, okay? We can try again tomorow. Right now I just want to be with you. Celebrate, we're having a baby," I said with a small smile.

Shane smiled back at me, eyes flicking down to my stomach. "You're lucky I love you, Claire, otherwise I would have stormed down there and probably got myself in trouble."

"I have a way with words, that's all," I said grinning.

"Yeah, you sure do," he said and kissed me lightly. "Come on, let's get back home."

* * *

**Sorry for the lame short chapter, but I've been under a lot of school stress lately. I realised that I hadn't updated for months though, so I thought I should do something. Until next time!**


	13. Author's Note! Important!

I know you guys were probably hoping for a new chapter when you got this alert, so sorry about that...

But in all honesty, I completely forgot about this story. I've been busy with other ones lately, and I've kinda lost the motivation to continue with this at the moment. Also, I've been re-reading this, and I'm not 100% happy with it either. It definately does not showcase the best of my writing abilities, and while I always get great reviews for it, I think it pretty much sucks. I know I can write a lot better than this, so I'm not exactly proud of it.

This is not a complete end to this fic though, don't worry. I just need to get back into the motivation to write it. It won't be for a couple months though, I'm sorry to say, but I have my A level exams next month and I'm not going to have the time to do much writing. It'll be around the end of May, or June when this is eventually updated, but I promise you guys that it'll be a lot better than it has been so far.

Sorry for being so crappy with updates (it's been a year!) but I'm going to do my best to continue on with this.

Until the next chapter! xo


End file.
